Papa Louie
Papa Louie is an Italian chef who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the main character and protagonist in the series and the platformers like When Pizzas and When Burgers Attack. He is never absent, because he owns all of the resteraunts. Info from the Old papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the pizza paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Pepperonis (top left) *2 Sausages (bottom left) *2 Olives (bottom right) *2 Mushrooms (top right) *2 Onions (top left) *2 Anchovies (bottom left) *2 Green Peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato Wedge *Mayo *Pickles *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallow *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion *Cherry *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Drink: **Large Cream Tea Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) *4 Wasabi Wings (left) *4 Carrots Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottum Bun *Awesome Sauce *Swiss Chese *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Medium Lemon Mist *Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Streamers (Marshmallow in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Streamers (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Radiatori *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamaris *2 Tomato Wedges *2 Pickled Eggs (2 Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Mari Menguine *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Toppings Unlockable with him He is unlocked with New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Papa Louie has to be saved. To save him, the player has to defeat Radley Madish. Once Papa has been saved, you can play as him. He glides with his hat and uses his pizza paddle, just like the prequel. But when you buy his last outfit, he will change his weapon to a beach umbrella. Trivia *You could play as him as a bonus chef in Burgeria on Mochi Games. *He always tricks his new worker to make them work for him while he is gone and then he joins in as a customer. *Papa Louie is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in the first and second Papa Louie games. *You can buy his hat in all the Gamerias starting from Papa's Taco Mia!. *He orders every topping in Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza is also larger than Big Pauly's order. The same thing happens with Xandra in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In the intro for Hot Doggeria, Papa Louie is the ticket man. *He got a light tan in Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His name was originally Papa Lucci but changed to Papa Louie for easier pronouncuation. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2040 *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the only game where he is not the last unlockable customer. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will use his Freezeria outfit, which changes his weapon from his Pizza Paddle (from WPA) to a Beach Umbrella. This makes him the only character in this game to have more than one weapon. *He is never unlocked with anything but in Cupcakeria , he is unlocked with New Year Topper. *Nobody is unlocked with New Year toppings except Papa Louie. *He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria,which makes his order the heaviest. *He is the only customer that orders all of the seasonal toppings in a holiday. *In Cupcakeria after New Year is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. *In Cupcakeria he dosen't trick James and Willow to be his chefs instead he GIVES them the job. *In Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. *He is not a closer, yet he's hard to impress. *He appears in a Holiday Photo, Merry Christmas 2013 *He is one of the few "loyal" characters (characters who debuted in Papa Louie WPA and appeared in all other Papa Louie games including Papa Louie 2 to date). Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|I knew I could count on you! Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Him in hallway hunt Angrypapa.jpg|Um... Just an angry Papa Louie....png|YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!! Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png|Papa Louie in the ending of When Pizzas Attack 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG|Papa Louie saving Prudence and...(someone who's better with faces plz fill this in) 1-3.png|Papa Louie with a key. 1-2.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Allan and Taylor. Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg|The link to Papa Louie's original game. Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png|Papa Louie jumping out of a Pizza Box Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Wally and Robby Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa Louie with Sue and Cooper Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG|"This is something Matt and Tony also make?" Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg|Papa Louie's profile picture when he is not yet a star customer. Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. papa order.png|His order at Cupcakeria New Year order.png|His Cupcakeria order during New Year's We.jpeg|"From my whole order, you only give me blueberries!! Well, as I'm your boss, you're fired!!!" Papawingorder.png|His Wingeria order PapaHH.png|You found papa Papa freezia.png|His order on Freezeria Papa burgeria.png|His order on Burgeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|His Pancakeria Order Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|His Taco Mia! Order Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png|Papa Louie (gold medal) ordering in Taco Mia! Poor Papa Louie.png|I am disappointed in you nephew. Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Papa Louie on the holiday picture Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png|Papa's perfect order in Pancakeria. Papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png|Louie and Roy in the Pizzeria delivery car (presumably on their way to the Cupcakeria) Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png|Goodbye, bumper-hello, James... Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Roy being paid compensation by (ironically) Louie Xmas 2014.jpg|Papa (dead center) in Flipline's 2013 Christmas promo. Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png|Papa Louie & nephew waiting for their order in Taco Mia! Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|His Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|His regular order in Pastaria (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Years!.PNG|Papa Louie's Cupcakeria order during New Year's Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Category:Papas Burgeria HD Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:People that are skinny Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Non Closers Category:New Year Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Customers Category:Papa's Burgeria James,JohnnyWendy,Scarlette,Rita,Marty Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:Gliders Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:P customers Category:New Year Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria